megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Crimson Dragon
The is the final boss of Mega Man Star Force 3, and the embodiment of the core of Meteor G. History At the end of the Meteor server, Mega Man finds the core of the Meteor and Mr. King fuses with the core, forming the Crimson Dragon. It then absorbs Kelvin Stelar, and Mr. King plans to use its power to destroy the world. Mega Man then fights the Crimson Dragon and defeats it, ejecting Mr. King. The Dragon still exists, however, as it is tapping off Kelvin to stay materialized. The Dragon goes rampant and unleashes a desperation attack, knocking Mega Man out cold due to the sheer level of noise. While blacked out, A.C. Eos appears, and tells Mega Man not to give up, and that everyone is waiting for him, their hero, to return to Earth. Mega Man then gets up, enters his Finalized Noise (varies with version), and fights the Crimson Dragon a second time. As the Crimson Dragon is destroyed, Meteor G self-destructs, releasing Mega Man and Kelvin in the process. Forms The Crimson Dragon is fought twice in the final part of the game. with its first form sporting 2500 HP, and its second form sporting 8000 HP in a fixed fight. If the Crimson Dragon got upgraded to SP, the fixed fight will still have it at 8000 HP with the damage output of the SP form. *'Crimson Dragon:' In the second fight, the player begins in their Finalized Noise at Meteor Server LV1, with their HP carried over from the previous battle. After 3 turns, the player will draw their Finalized Noise's Noise Force Big Bang - which will destroy the Dragon, regardless of how much HP remains. **It is also important to point out that, in this second fight, both the player and the Crimson Dragon will floor at 1 HP. The player cannot lose this fight by any means, and the only way to finish the dragon is through the use of the Noise Force Big Bang of their Finalized Noise. *'Crimson Dragon SP:' After the player collects all five stars, the Crimson Dragon reaches its SP form, sporting 4500 HP, stronger attacks, and heads that can absorb more damage. *'Crimson Dragon ∑:' The ∑ version of Crimson Dragon (6000 HP) can be fought in a random encounter at the Outer Astro Wave after obtaining all seven of the start-screen's stars. Power and Abilities During the battle with the Crimson Dragon, cards such as Area Eater and Double Eater will have no effect. Its weak spot is the core, which is being blocked by its main head. Damaging its head enough will cause its head to phase into two heads, exposing the core. The individual heads can be damaged and destroyed, but they will regenerate. After some time of exposing the core, the two heads will phase back to form the main head again. It cannot be damaged when the heads are materializing. * Dragon Snap: Its head(s) will snap at the player if he steps in front of it. The attack cannot be blocked. * Crimson Missile: It summons several missiles that will travel down the columns. The missiles can be destroyed. Different missiles are imbued with different elements. Larger missiles can take more hits before being destroyed and cannot be blocked. * Dragon Slash: It slashes different panels using its claws. Sometimes, it materializes its original head when doing so, and the head will not phase out until that attack is finished, even if enough damage is dealt. While it uses its attack, neither of its heads will snap at the player. * Noise Blast: The Dragon's head(s) will fire a 3-panel wide rush of noise, capable of piercing Invis and removing Barriers and Auras. It cannot be dodged if the Dragon's main head uses it. If the secondary heads are using it, one will fire the noise before the other, giving a narrow window for the player to move to the unaffected panel. This attack can be blocked, though it is not advisable to do so when standing in the middle row with two heads attacking. * Head Missile: It launches several miniature copies of its heads at the player's row. *'Meteor of Crimson:' The Dragon's heads alternate firing flames that engulf a wide area, including the player's entire row. The player can prevent the flames from spreading to their position by firing the Mega Buster fast enough. The attack can also be prevented by destroying the Dragon's head(s). Used in the fixed fight as well as the SP and ∑ versions. Battle Card Crimson Meteor, known as in Japan, is an event only Giga Class Battle Card that summons Crimson Dragon to attack all panels twice. In North American it was available for a time on the Wii's Nintendo Channel's DS Download service and in DS Download Stations. In Japan it was distributed in the Jisedai World Hobby Fair '09 Summer.Dengeki Online: ワールドホビーフェアに『MH3（tri-）』がプレイアブル出展！ Gallery Concept art of Crimson Dragon.png|Concept art of Crimson Dragon. Trivia *If the player skips their turn or misses with their Noise Force Big Bang during the fixed fight, another will be provided when the Custom Screen is opened again. Also, if the player gets a Counter Hit before three turns pass, they can get the Noise Force Big Bang early and end the fight. *The Crimson Dragon makes a cameo appearance in Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star as one of ClockMan's attacks. References Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:Mega Man Star Force 3 bosses Category:Final bosses Category:Antagonists